Serendipitous
by ShadowScribeMaiden
Summary: The legend of Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall has spread far and wide across Thedas. This is the part that was never told. Dragon Age 2 K-meme fill. GarrettHawke/MarianHawke pairing. Characters are not related!


_**The prompt is at the end, in case you don't want to be spoiled! ;) Exceedingly M-rated!**_

* * *

Marian stepped off the ramp and onto the solid pavement of the docks, taking a moment to adjust her balance. After so much time spent on a rocking ship in constant movement left her feeling a bit unsettled to be on terra firma once more.

Hefting her pack, she looked around. After months spent wandering aimlessly where fate and chance took her, going from job to job, she had somehow ended up here, in Kirkwall.

A tall, painted Qunari warrior walked past, and she lifted a surprised brow. Perhaps she would stay for a while. If she could find adequate work, maybe she should even consider settling. Life on the go was becoming tiresome.

An arm slung around her shoulder and a loud, wet kiss against her cheek made her wince. She glanced at the latest stray she seemed to have picked up. Her mother always said she couldn't go anywhere without gathering unfortunates to her bosom. It was just a strange part of who she was.

"Ah, the stinking City of Chains, at last! Come, my beauty, let us find someplace that sells decent drink."

She smirked. "I think that's the most sensible thing I've heard from you yet, Henri."

He wasn't as silly as some Orlesians she had met, and he at least took the trouble to wash occasionally, so he wasn't quite as smelly either. Tall, willowy and blond, with a baby face, he wasn't her type.

Keeping him out of her smalls had given her something to occupy herself during the voyage. Although, if she had been cooped up on the ship much longer, she might have even entertained the notion of a tumble with him. She needed to get laid, _badly_.

Shrugging his arm off , she approached a dock worker, smiling and flirting until he told her how to find the best tavern in town, even offering to accompany her. She artfully declined, with a wink that left the fellows ego intact.

"Come along, Henri. I think it's time to find out what this city has to offer."

 _And what I have to offer it._ She thought with a grin.

* * *

"And that's the best price you could get?"

Varric shrugged and leaned forward, elbows resting on the edge of the table in his private suite.

"It's more than double what they wanted to pay, Hawke, but let's just say I know how to be…persuasive."

Hawke smirked, rubbing a hand across his beard. "I have no doubt of that. Honestly, it's a relief to be rid of the last of the haul. Mother has rediscovered her lost talent for spending large amounts of coin."

Varric chuckled and loud shouts floated up the stairs through the open doorway. Hawke licked his bottom lip, eyes flicking in the direction of the noise.

"Sounds like more than the usual merriment tonight."

Pushing his chair back, Varric stood. "Yeah, there's a ship that came in from Ferelden today. Not much cargo, mostly passengers. I was gonna go see if Edwina needed any help keeping order."

Hawke stood and grabbed his staff, slinging it across his back, the muscles in his shoulders bunching with the movement.

"Fereldens, you say?" He grinned. "I think I'll join you. I haven't seen a fight all day."

Grabbing Bianca, Varric smiled, shaking his head. "You're a sick bastard, Hawke, for a noble."

Hawke snorted. "Actually, my depravities are pretty tame by Hightown standards. Remember what I told you about Lady Lorraine's party?" He shuddered dramatically. "Even I wasn't aware anyone would think to use a chair leg in such a way."

Varric threw his head back and laughed. "I'm glad you told me about that. I'm using that little tidbit in my next installment of Hard In Hightown."

"I'm not sure I want to read it now," he said, frowning. "Well, should we go down?"

Nodding, Varric lifted his hand in a flourish. "Right behind you, Hawke."

* * *

Marian threw back a straight shot of whisky, swallowing the fiery burn and shuddering as it exploded in her mostly empty stomach. Somehow, three more of the men off the boat had found their way to her table. She frowned, staring at her empty shot glass when she realized she couldn't remember any of their names.

A large brute at the adjacent table kept leering at her, which she continued to ignore, while caressing the small dagger at her waist. Her blades had never let her down, and she gave them all the care and attention of a devoted lover.

Henri leaned closer to her. "Another one for you, _mon petite fleur?_ "

She smiled in amusement, well aware he was hoping to get her drunk enough to be open to his charms, but there wasn't enough booze in Thedas to allow that to happen.

"Why not?" She dropped a handful of coppers into his outstretched palm. He rose and headed for the bar, knocking a clumsy elbow against the back of the big brute's head. Henri's eyes widened in fright when the beefy man roared in outrage, knocking back his chair and grabbing a fistful of the Orlesian's tunic.

"You clumsy _fuck_!" He drew back a large arm, hand curled into a fist and ready to pound Henri, when Marian suddenly inserted herself between them.

"Now, now," she tsked. "You look like a reasonable chap. This poor fellow is a bit of a git, but he's hardly worth your notice. How about I buy you a drink and we forget the whole thing?"

She smiled her most appealing smile, and a look of raw lust replaced his anger. Shoving the Orlesian away he moved closer to her, pawing her leather-covered backside. "I think that sound just fine, girly."

She stiffened in annoyance. "I offered you a drink, not my ass," she said coldly, hand going up to draw one of her daggers when her wrist was caught from behind in a strong grip.

"This lady doesn't seem to want your attentions, Warren, is that going to be a problem?"

She tried to angle her head to see who the deep voice belonged to, but only caught a flash of dark beard and golden eyes before she returned her attention to the giant named Warren.

All the bluster drained out of him as he looked at the man behind Marian, his hand falling away, and fear flashing across his face.

"No problem, Hawke, I was just on my way out."

Marian startled, wondering how this man knew her name, but the voice behind her responded. "Well done, Warren, I knew you were capable of at least one intelligent thought."

Warren stumbled out the door, and she realized the man behind her, _Hawke_ , she thought with an inward laugh, still held her wrist.

She turned to look at him, feeling a lick of arousal snake through her when she saw him clearly. Bare, muscular arms, tousled dark hair, and a suggestive smirk that she felt clear down to her toes.

He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles before releasing her, the hair from his moustache and beard tickling the skin there.

"Sorry about that. The Hanged Man doesn't get many beauties stopping in, I'm afraid. It's a bit of a shock for some of the regulars."

She smiled, charmed in spite of herself. "I can take care of myself, I assure you, but I appreciate your willingness to help. Hawke, was it?"

His roguish smirk flashed at her again. "Please, call me Garrett, and allow me to buy you a drink to make up for my unnecessary interference. I can see now, you are clearly a woman who can stand on her own."

Chuckling, she allowed herself to be steered toward a corner table. "Thank you, Garrett. I'm Marian, and I rather enjoyed your interference. I might even be open to more of it, _if_ you play your cards right."

He leaned closer, and she caught a hint of musky sandalwood wafting off him. "You tell me how you'd like me to play those cards, and I'll be happy to oblige." Garrett licked his bottom lip, leaning back. "What's your preferred poison?"

She sank down onto the chair. "Straight whisky."

Nodding, he headed for the bar, and she watched him walk away, admiring his broad shoulders and lean hips, and the easy confidence of his movements. By the time he returned, she was already feeling the slow burn of whisky and arousal coursing through her veins.

She threw back the first shot, and he watched her, a speculative gleam in his eyes while he sipped his ale. "Tell me, beautiful Marian, what a woman such as yourself is doing in Kirkwall."

She sipped her second shot, rolling the smoky whisky across her tongue before swallowing, licking at the corner of her mouth and finally feeling pleasantly drunk.

She leaned forward, showing more than a little cleavage where her top dipped open. "The same as everyone else- just trying to survive, but tonight I'm looking for something specific."

The corner of his mouth tugged up and he raised his eyes from her breasts to meet her gaze. "Maybe I can help you out. I'm really good at solving other people's problems."

"Sounds like something we have in common, Garrett." Marian bit her lip, and lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "What I need tonight is a man who can fuck me senseless, without getting clingy." She widened her eyes innocently. "Can you recommend someone?"

His smirk grew to a full smile and a soft laugh, and he winked. "I have the perfect person for the task."

* * *

Marian leaned down to the table where Henri and the other men were seated. "You boys try to stay out of trouble, hmm? I'm going to be a little busy tonight." Henri looked past her and nodded ruefully. "Enjoy yourself, _ma petite_."

She turned and followed Garrett up a flight of stairs and down a hall. He put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her into a shadowy room with a crackling fire. He closed the door and turned a key in the lock, then leaned against it and crossed his arms.

"Do you want to tell me exactly how you would like to proceed, or do you prefer I just go with my instincts?"

She shrugged out of her weapons harness, then tugged her top off over her head, grinning as his eyes darkened hungrily when she removed her breast band. "Something tells me you won't have any trouble discovering what I like."

He pulled his staff off his back to set it aside and she paused with her belt half off. "Is that what I think it is?"

Garrett glanced at her, then walked forward, running his blunt nails up her bare back and making her shiver. "If you think it's a mages staff, then yes, it is." He leaned into her, trailing moist kisses across her neck.

She closed her eyes and shuddered when he cupped one of her breasts, his thumb teasing across the nipple. "I've never been with a mage. Is it any different?" His lips and hands were hot against her, and she jerked when a pleasurable jolt of _something_ went from her breasts to her core, making her moan.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" he murmured, right before he took her lips, devouring her mouth, and dueling her tongue in a wet quest for dominance. She tugged at his clothing impatiently, desperate to feel his skin and discover what other tricks he had in store for her.

He stepped back and began undoing the strange mail and leather clothes he wore, a smug smile on his face. "Eager for more, Marian?"

She made a face at him and removed the rest of her clothing, draping herself across the bed in all her nude glory. She cupped her breast, pinching her own nipple and moaning when she saw the dark swath of hair covering the defined muscles of his chest.

"I have a real appreciation for men with beards, Garrett, and yours is particularly impressive." It was at that moment he removed his breeches and smalls, an enormous erection bobbing against his belly.

Marian gasped. "Maker's cock," she murmured in amazement, licking her lips at the veins standing out on his thick length, the broad head glistening with pre-cum. Her cunt clenched in anticipation, and she glanced up to see him watching her in amusement.

"Can I taste?" She asked breathlessly. He nodded, stroking himself and stepping closer. "You don't even have to ask, sweet Marian, I want your mouth on me."

She sat up and reached for him, grazing her fingers over the velvety skin, and gripping him to test his hardness, moaning when she couldn't even push her fingers in, so stiff was his prick. Leaning forward, she licked the bead of moisture from the tip, rolling the musky fluid around on her tongue, and finding it to her liking.

She lapped at the head of his cock, wriggling the tip of her tongue down into his foreskin, tasting more of his essence along the slit. He moaned, resting his big hand against the back of her head. Taking his cue, she took him into her mouth, moving slowly up and down, allowing more of his length in until he bumped the back of her throat.

Pulling back, her cheeks hollowed from the force of her suction and Garrett groaned and tugged on her hair. She released him with a pop and looked up at him questioningly. "Do you want to finish in my mouth the first time?"

He moved onto the bed and laid on his back. "That depends. Do you swallow?"

Marian propped herself up on her elbow and snickered. "No, not usually, but I'll make an exception for you. I need you to sit up though, I have a particular way I want to do this."

He raised a brow but quickly sat up, and she laid on her back, wriggling down the bed. "Okay, you straddle my chest and move up until I can take your cock in my mouth. Lean your hands against the wall above the bed. That way, the angle will be good for me, and you can control the movement at the pace you want. Sound good?"

Garrett made an appreciative noise and moved into position. She smiled up at him and opened her mouth, humming when she had a mouthful, making him gasp from the vibrations coming from her throat.

She gripped his ass as he began moving his hips, sliding in and out of her mouth. She pushed against his hips to stop him long enough for her to swirl her tongue around the tip, then tugged him forward once more, wordlessly signaling for him to take over.

He pumped in and out of the hot cavern of her mouth, looking down to tease himself with the image of her splayed beneath him, his prick disappearing and reappearing as the pressure in his balls grew.

He quickly gained speed, finally grunting and coming in hot jets that flowed down her throat. Marian swallowed over and over, suckling the last of his seed until he softened and slipped from her mouth.

He moved off her and flopped down onto his back with a contented sigh, recovering his breath. She rolled to her side and ran her fingers through the soft, dark hair on his chest, circling one of his flat, male nipples. He tugged her on top of him, kissing her slowly and thoroughly, his tongue delving into her mouth to taste himself there.

Garrett examined her face, smiling slightly at the impish look in her blue eyes. "That was a very interesting position, I must admit. How did a nice Ferelden girl like you, happen to discover such a thing?"

She folded her arms on top of his chest and rested her chin atop them, a dimple in her cheek appearing when she tried to hold back her smile. "I had a very knowledgeable Antivan elf for a lover." Her eyes took on a dreamy glaze. "He was a most excellent teacher."

One corner of his mouth quirked up, his hands moving up and down her bare back in a gentle caress. "Where do you hail from, Denerim?"

She shook her head. "No, my father was a retainer at Castle Cousland in Highever, before…" she drew in a breath, her brows furrowing. "Before the traitor, Howe, slaughtered just about everyone. I wasn't present at the time, or it's likely I would have died too."

Marian shook her head to clear away the bad memories. "I met Zevran, my elf friend, when he came to the castle with Lady Cousland." She paused, tilting her head. "Or Warden Cousland, or the Hero of Ferelden….or Queen." She shrugged a shoulder. "She has many titles."

"Sounds like you move in impressive circles," he murmured.

"Not particularly, I was just the daughter of a trusted servant, until I decided to leave all that behind me. I wouldn't be surprised if Zevran bedded half the people at the castle during his visit. I just recognized the opportunity to improve myself, and he was happy to oblige." She lowered her lips to his chest, dragging the flat of her tongue over his nipple.

A warm tingling flowed over her skin and she pulled back, startled. "What was _that_?"

He pushed her messy fringe of hair off her forehead. "That was a rejuvenation spell, my lovely. You've been very generous, and it's time I repaid the favor. Now, lay back and spread your legs for me like a good girl." He smiled wickedly. "I'm about to introduce you to a brand new experience."

She bit her lip and laid back, opening her thighs and trying not to look as eager as she felt, the anticipation swelling inside of her. Her arousal had grown to almost painful proportions and she was all but ready to hump her own fingers, if necessary.

He loomed above her, eyes dark and lustful, strong hands kneading her breasts and moving lower, touching the insides of her thighs but avoiding her throbbing center where she most craved his attentions.

She whined pathetically, a begging plea ready to tumble from her lips when she felt waves of Garrett's heated magic enveloping her. Marian didn't have time to wonder what spell he had cast before his tongue danced across her clit, then stabbed into her quivering sheathe.

Attempting to lift her hips to meet his mouth, something became apparent very quickly- she couldn't move a muscle. A worried moan was all she could force out and Garrett stroked a soothing hand along her leg.

"Just relax, Marian." He drew a circle around her pearl with his tongue and she tried again to buck her hips without success. He glanced up with a smirk. "I've paralyzed you temporarily. I want to see if you like being completely helpless when I bring you."

She panted, a strange dizziness taking her as he plied his tongue through her folds, working two of his thick fingers into her tight channel. She floated closer to the edge of the gulf with each rasping pass against her clit and each thrust of fingers inside her, until she was free-falling into ecstasy, her sobbing cry of completion echoing through the dingy room. Dimly, as she rode the final waves, she had to admit, being magically bound in place had only made it better.

The paralysis faded at the same time he rose above her and drove his cock into her still spasming cunt, hitting her sweet spot and forcing her into another peak. She curled around him, wrapping him in her arms and legs while he filled her fuller than she could ever remember feeling with anyone else, his broad cock stretching overly sensitive tissues.

"Did you like that, sweet Marian?" he panted into her ear, his hips hesitating on a double timed thrust that set her nerves alight.

"Yes, Maker! Yes!" She arched her back, rubbing her nipples against his chest and shivering with the delicious friction. "Harder, Garrett."

His teeth worked the skin of her neck, the sharp sting of his bites an agreeable counterpoint to the rising tide of pleasure rippling through her. Her nails gouged deep furrows into his back and shoulders, and his grinding movements took on a feral intensity.

"I want…I'm going to.." her voice trailed off into another moan and he lifted his head to watch her, his lips twisting in a dark smile.

"Come," he commanded in his smoky voice, his hips snapping against her, a jolt of heat searing her cunt. She threw back her head and wailed, her clenching muscles milking his cock. His movements grew erratic, his eyes half-lidding as the sensations overtook him. His jaw clenched as he hovered on the brink, and she tightened her inner muscles, throwing him over the edge.

" _Fuck_ , Marian! I,…unnh!" His orgasm raced down his spine, coming up through his balls into his prick as he poured into her, her legs tightening around his waist, heels digging into his back to pull him even deeper, a fine sheen of sweat glistening across their skin. His thrusts slowed as he came down from his peak, resting his head heavily against her collarbone when he finally stilled.

She gave a shuddery laugh, replete and nearly giddy with the quality of pleasure he had given her. He glanced up with raised brows that seemed to ask: _Well?_ She licked her lips to moisten them.

"It certainly _is_ very different with a mage. Damn you, Garrett, I think you've spoiled me for normal men."

His grin made him look almost boyish. "I hope you aren't expecting me to apologize for that, when I'm not the least bit sorry."

She closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow when she felt another tingle of magic and he hardened inside her again. She cracked an eye, reaching a hand up to run across his bearded cheek. His kissed her palm, speaking against her hand.

"Shall we go again?"

Marian pulled him down for a languid kiss, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue and tugging it between her teeth. "Is this a contest to see which one of us can outlast the other?"

He gave a tiny flex of his hips. "If you think you're up for the challenge, sweet Marian. Don't forget I have the added advantage of magic on my side, and I won't hesitate to use it."

Her competitive side bristled and she narrowed her eyes. "Bring it, if you think you're man enough. I say I'll fuck that smirk right off your face and still be going strong when you're too tired to move."

Garrett rested his weight on one hand and lifted the other just above her right breast, electric sparks jumping between his fingers, making the hair on the back of her neck ripple with goose flesh.

He flicked his gaze to her, a slight smile on his lips but with an intensity in his eyes that belied his amusement. "You're on."

* * *

Pale fingers of light shone through the window and Garrett groaned, turning away and burrowing into the soft breast near his head, pressing a small kiss against the darker areola.

Marian sighed and stretched, combing her fingers through the messy thatch of hair on the back of his head. She opened her eyes groggily. "Who won?" she whispered, a thundering headache making her cautious of raising her voice any louder.

He moved up higher on the bed, rolling her onto his chest. "It was a tie, I think. We both passed out at roughly the same time."

She peered up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Roughly? How rough?"

He snorted and kissed the top of her head. "I lasted about three seconds longer than you. Hardly long enough for me to crow with victory."

She sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and clutching her head at the sudden increase in pain. "I don't suppose you can magick away this headache?" She looked at him hopefully, and he shook his head.

"Sorry, love, healing spells aren't my thing. I have a friend who could help you if you're in a bad way."

"No, that's fine. I can manage." Taking a deep breath and suppressing a wince, she stood and walked to her leathers, fully dressed and armed within minutes.

He folded his hands behind his head, watching her with a lazy smile. "If you're any good with those blades, I have plenty of work to offer you…if you're interested."

She shrugged nonchalantly, but her eyes gleamed with interest. "What kind of work are we talking? I don't like to kill without a good reason."

He sat up, running both hands through his hair. "Nor do I. As to the kind of work, a little of everything, usually. I'm supposed to meet with the Arishok, the leader of the Qunari, later today. You could tag along if you're curious."

Marian's mouth opened in surprise. Her curiosity was second only to her competitiveness. "I would _love_ to tag along, Garrett, just as soon as I make sure my strays are still alive."

He chuckled and rose to dress. "Yes, I noticed you seem to have the same knack as I have for gathering people."

She paused at the door, tilting her head. "Meet you back here in a couple of hours?"

"Sounds good," he said, nodding. "Oh, wait, you never told me your surname..."

She grinned and winked. "It should be easy for you to remember. My name is Marian Hawke."

Marian slipped from the room, leaving Garrett with a bemused look on his face. "Well, that's unexpected," he muttered with a frown.

Scenes from the previous night flashed through his mind and he found himself smiling. He fully expected her to demand a rematch, and he was looking forward to it.

He wondered what Varric and his other companions would think of Marian. Garrett couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Cassandra scowled and crossed her arms. "That is complete and utter bullshit, dwarf! Do you really expect me to believe there were actually _two_ of them? Impossible! The Champion was a man."

Varric chuckled. "Yes, he was, but the high dragon at the Bone Pit? _That_ was Marian's kill." He cracked his knuckles and leaned back in his seat. "Think about it for a minute, Seeker. Even as amazing as Garrett was, do you really think he was capable of all the acts attributed solely to him?"

Varric shook his head. "No, both of them built their legend _together._ It should give you some insight that they both found the idea of one powerful, frightening Hawke, to be extremely funny. Neither of them took any of the hero shit seriously."

Cassandra released a frustrated breath. "Assuming I believe you, where are they now? I've heard nothing of a Hawke near Kirkwall since the trouble began, either male or female."

Steepling his fingers, Varric pursed his lips. "I honestly don't know where they are, Seeker, but I have no doubt they're still together."

He leaned his head against the back of his chair, eyes growing unfocused with memory. "As Garrett was always fond of saying: Hawks mate for life."

* * *

 **PROMPT:**

 ** _Don't know if this has already been done before, but I want to see Garret! Hawke and Marian! Hawke getting down and dirty. Circumstances do not matter, they might be cousins, they might be each other's alternate self that came from another world, they might not be related at all. I just love the default hawkes so much! Make me happy, anons! 3_**

 ** _Only one request, they CAN'T be siblings (the lost twin or something). As for the sexings, anything goes other than anal (anon is hugely squicked by it)._**


End file.
